Duck/Thomas
Cast Version 1 *Duck as Thomas *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Edward *Flying Scotsman as Henry *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Gordon *Mallard (from RWS) as James *Oliver as Percy *City of Truro as Toby *Thomas as Duck *Henry & Gordon as Donald & Douglas *Percy as Oliver *George as Diesel (George and Diesel are both rivals to Duck and Thomas) *Skarloey & Rheneas as Bill & Ben *Duke as BoCo *Mavis as Daisy (Mavis and Daisy are both diesel engines) *Daisy as Mavis *Toby as Stepney *Lady as Emily *Ferdinand as Bertie *Bertram as Salty *Flynn as Harvey *Max & Monty as Arry & Bert *Edward as Fergus *Culdee (from RWS) as Skarloey *Wilfred (from RWS) as Rheneas *Shane Dooiney (from RWS) as Sir Handel *Ernest (from RWS) as Peter Sam *Bert (from RWS) as Rusty *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Duncan *Proteus as Duke *Jock (from RWS) as Freddie *Blister I & Blister II (from RWS) as Mighty Mac *Stepney as Arthur *Emily as Lady *Diesel as Diesel 10 *Arry & Bert as Splatter & Dodge (Arry & Bert work for Diesel; just like Splatter & Dodge work for Diesel 10) *Jem Cole as Sir Topham Hatt *The Refreshment Lady as Lady Hatt *Byron as Terence *Fergus as Trevor *Alfie as Toad *Murdoch as Derek *Spencer as Bulgy *Isobella as Elizabeth *Diesel 10 as George *Derek as Murdoch *D261 as Spencer *Henrietta as Caroline *Colin as Cranky *Bulstrode as Scruffey *The Mountain Railway Manager (from RWS) as Mr. Percival *Jeremy as Harold *Madge as Rosie *Troublesome Trucks as The Trucks *Godred (from RWS) as Smudger *The Spiteful Breakvan as Bulstrode *Harold as Jeremy *Rosie as Molly *Whiff as Stanley *Annie & Clarabel as Themselves *Kevin as Jack *Toad as Alfie *Captain as Nelson *Thumper as Oliver (Pack) *Den as Max *Dart as Monty *Victor as Kelly *Terence as Byron *Buster as Ned *Elizabeth as Isobella *Duncan as Patrick *Ned as Buster *Stanley as Whiff *Peter Sam as Scruff *Frank (from RWS) as Dennis *Butch as Rocky *Scruffey as The Spiteful Breakvan *Molly as Madge *Bulgy as D261 *Norman, Paxton & Sidney as The Horrid Lorries *Rocky as Butch *Victoria (from RWS) as Old Slow Coach *Oliver (Pack) as Thumper *Smudger as Hector *Charlie as Billy *Billy as Charlie *Hank as Neville *Neville as Hank *Belle as Flora *Harvey as Colin *Porter as Hiro *Kelly as Victor *Jack as Kevin *Bill & Ben as Bash & Dash *BoCo as Ferdinand *Nelson as Captain *Splatter as Den *Dodge as Dart *Lorry 1 as Norman *Lorry 2 as Paxton *Lorry 3 as Sidney *Flora as Belle *Rusty as Flynn *Salty as Bertram *Bertie as Proteus *Caroline as Henrietta *Scruff as Luke *Donald as Merrick *Douglas as Owen *Arthur as Winston *James as Stafford *Freddie as Stephen *Catherine (from RWS) as Millie *Sir Handel as Connor *Old Slow Coach as Caitlin *Hiro as Porter * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Big City Engine (from RWS) * Alfred the Loaned B12 as Spamcam (from RWS) * Fransworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) * Spamcam (from RWS) as Alfred the Loaned B12 * Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Fransworth (from The Little Engine That Could) * Stafford as Bear (from RWS) Version 2 *Duck as Thomas *Edward as Himself *Henry as Himself *Gordon as Himself *Murdoch as James *Oliver as Percy *Toby as Himself *Thomas as Duck *Bill and Ben as Donald and Douglas *Percy as Oliver *Salty as Diesel *Donald and Douglas as Bill and Ben *BoCo as Himself *Daisy as Herself *Mavis as Herself *Stepney as Himself *Emily as Herself *Bertie as Himself *Diesel as Salty *Harvey as Himself *Splatter and Dodge as Arry and Bert *Fergus as Himself *Rex (from RWS) as Skarloey *Bert (from RWS) as Rheneas *Sir Handel as Himself *Peter Sam as Himself *Rusty as Himself *Mike (from RWS) as Duncan *Duke as Himself *Freddie as Himself *Mighty Mac as Themselves *Arthur as Himself *Lady as Herself *Diesel 10 as Himself *Arry and Bert as Splatter and Dodge *Sir Topham Hatt as Himself *Lady Hatt as Herself *Terence as Himself *Trevor as Himself *Toad as Himself *Derek as Himself *Bulgy as Himself *Elizabeth as Herself *George as Himself *James as Murdoch *Spencer as Himself *Caroline as Herself *Cranky as Himself *Scruffey as Himself *Mr. Percival as Himself *Harold as Himself *Rosie as Herself *Troublesome Trucks as The Trucks *Smudger as Himself *Bulstrode as Himself *Jeremy as Himself *Molly as Herself *Stanley as Himself *Annie & Clarabel as Themselves *Scoop (from Bob the Builder) as Jack *Benny (from Bob the Builder) as Alfie *Nelson as Himself *Oliver (Pack) as Himself *Muck (from Bob the Builder) as Max/Monty *Lofty (from Bob the Builder) as Kelly *Byron as Himself *Ned as Himself *Isobella as Herself *Patrick as Himself *Buster as Himself *Whiff as Himself *Scruff as Himself *Dennis as Himself *Rocky as Himself *The Spiteful Breakvan as Himself *Madge as Herself *D261 as Himself *The Horrid Lorries as Themselves *Butch as Himself *Old Slow Coach as Herself *Thumper as Himself *Hector as Himself *Billy as Himself *Charlie as Himself *Neville as Himself *Hank as Himself *Flora as Herself *Colin as Himself *Hiro as Himself *Victor as Himself *Kevin as Himself *Bash & Dash as Themselves *Ferdinand as Himself *Captain as Himself *Den as Himself *Dart as Himself *Norman as Himself *Paxton as Himself *Sidney as Himself *Belle as Herself *Flynn as Himself *Bertram as Himself *Proteus as Himself *Henrietta as Herself *Luke as Himself *Merrick as Himself *Owen as Himself *Winston as Himself *Stafford as Himself *Stephen as Himself *Millie as Herself *Connor as Himself *Caitlin as Herself *Porter as Himself * Big City Engine (from RWS) as Himself * Spamcam (from RWS) as Himself * Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Himself * Alfred the Loaned B12 as Himself * Fransworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Himself * Bear (from RWS) as Himself